songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
I'm A Slave 4 U
Video:Glee - I'm a Slave 4 U (HQ FULL STUDIO) ---- |Album = ''Britney (2001) |Released = 2001 |By = Britney Spears |Adapter = Glee Cast |Featured In = Glee }} I know I may be young But I've got feelings too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world Always saying,"little girl don't step into the club" Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love Can you get it, get it get it, whooah Can you get it, get it get it, whooah (Do you like it) Can you get it, get it get it, whooah (This feels good) I know I may come off quiet I may come off shy But I feel like talking Feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical is logical What the hell, who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny it I'm not trying to hide it Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (Are you ready) Leave behind my name and age (Let's go) (Like that) (You like it) (Yeah) (Now watch me) Can you get it, get it get it, whooah Can you get it, get it get it, whooah (Do you like it) Can you get it, get it get it, whooah (This feels good) (Panting) I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you (Wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (Are you ready) Leave behind my name and age(Lets go) I'm a slave for you (Like That) I cannot hold it I cannot control it I'm a slave for you (It just feels good) I won't deny it I'm not trying to hide it baby Can you get it, get it get it, whooah Can you get it, get it get it, whooah Can you get it, get it get it, whooah (Panting) Can you get it, get it get it, whooah Can you get it, get it get it, whooah Can you get it, get it get it, whooah (Panting) I'm a slave for you (Here we go now) I cannot hold it I cannot control it I'm a slave for you (Here we go) I won't deny it (Yeah Yeah) I'm not trying to hide it (Yeah) (Like that) |} Category:Downloaded Songs